The Lightest Papou Fruit
by vivi-vixen
Summary: Sora waited in the cave for his angel to arrive as he finally feels that now is the time to make his dreams a reality. Sora/Kairi. Rated T. Short one-shot.


Summary: Sora waited in the cave for his angel to arrive as he finally feels that now is the time to make his dreams a reality. Sora/Kairi. Rated T. Short one-shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will so please don't sue.

"So today's the day huh?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, watching his friend Riku shake his head in the mirror behind him. It had been a few years since they had both returned to the Destiny Islands and Sora and Kairi had been skirting around their feelings that entire time. It was beginning to get boring and tedious.

"So how you going about it?"

Sora grinned and he straightened his hair and pulled his dressing table drawer open, extracting a certain yellow fruit from inside.

"A Papou fruit? Sora that's incredibly clichéd you know that right?"

"Yeah but it's got a special...meaning behind it."

Sora's mind flitted back to the drawing he had done in the Secret Place and smiled as he recalled how Kairi had altered it a few years ago so that they both had Papou's.

Riku noticed his friends far away look and threw his hands up in defeat, when Sora started day-dreaming there was no one who could snap him out of it, not even Kairi. Sora arched an eyebrow as he came back from his trip down memory lane and saw his friend doubled over in laughter.

"OKAY okay I give up. Good luck Sora, I know how long you've been waiting for this so good luck."

Sora smiled goofily up at Riku but the smiled soon faded when he saw the serious look on the older boys face.

"I don't think you will but if you hurt Kairi in any way I will make you pay."

Sora nodded fervently in understanding and Riku smiled before giving his friend a hug.

"Now go you got to meet her at sundown."

Sora grinned and ran downstairs and out of the house that he and Riku joint rented heading for the Secret Place.

---

It felt to Sora as though he had been waiting for an eternity. He was sitting on the sand with the Papou fruit besides him tracing his hand gently over the scratch drawing of himself and Kairi. He was hoping that the real life event would be just like the drawing and that she would accept his offering of eternal love.

"God I sound soppy even in my head."

He grinned and lay on his back watching the light flicker through the small entrance to the cave and it illuminated the walls in a deep red. It was near sundown and he knew that Kairi wouldn't be much longer; she was always early for every occasion. She was the responsible one out of the three and she had many goods points, too many to mention.

"Come on Kairi."

He was getting nervous; his hand was tapping rhythmically into the sand creating a smooth, deep indentation. He started to hum a song, his other nervous habit. He kept glancing towards the entrance expecting a shadow to obscure it at any moment. Slowly darkness crept into the cage, Sora sighed;

_Of all the days to be late..._

He raised his hand and without even thinking created a ball of fire that lit up the cave. He willed it to rise and it hung in the air like a miniature sun. Sora warmed up under its flickering flames and closed his eyes. Another eternity passed before the crunching of sand underfoot woke Sora from his semi-daze. He looked over to the entrance and saw Red hair poking through the hole. Without looking he grabbed the yellow fruit from the floor and hid it behind his back just in the nick of time as Kairi straightened up and brushed off her knees.

"Sorry I'm late Sora, my dad had some things for me to do before I left, but I'm here now."

She smiled and Sora felt his heart expanding at how beautiful she looked in the flame light.

"No problem."

She looked up at the miniature sun and smiled, the flames casting long shadows on her cheeks.

"You have been here a long time then?"

Sora shook his head, deciding to lie.

"No not long."

Kairi laughed and put her arms behind her head in a pose Sora usually adopted.

"But I'm nearly half an hour late Sora, did you loose track of time again?"

Sora chuckled faintly, embarrassed at being caught out so easily. Kairi sat down next to him and he sat up and joined her, for a while they simply stared at the floating fire enjoying each others company. There was a kind of peace when it was just the two of them that neither felt in the presence of others. It was as though they were communicating without words. Finally Sora decided it was time to act or loose the opportunity all together.

"Kairi we've been friends for a long time right."

_How do I do this? What do I say?_

Sora looked calm on the outside but inside he was near to a nervous breakdown. His heart beat only increased when Kairi turned to him and flashed another dazzling smile.

"Yeah why?"

Sora began to sweat; he hoped that Kairi wouldn't notice.

"Well...you see..."

A look of pain crossed Kairi's face and Sora looked around, expecting to see the heartless attacking. Kairi's next words nearly made him cry though as he realised why she looked so sad;

"You don't want to be my friend anymore; I cause you too much trouble."

"No, no that's not it..."

He reached over and grabbed the Papou fruit from behind him.

"In fact what I wanted to say was that I want to be more than your friend."

Kairi's eyes lit up at the sight of the fruit in Sora's hand and she gazed up at him in wonder.

"You mean...."

"Yeah I love you Kairi and nothings going to change that."

Kairi smiled and Sora felt relieved that everything was going easier than he had ever dreamt. Kairi took the Papou out of his hands and Sora could barely suppress a chuckle as she broke it in half with shaking hands.

"Oh Sora, I thought it was something horrible when you called me here at night but it's actually something I've been dreaming of happening since I found your drawing."

Sora smiled and took the offered half of the fruit from her.

"Yeah that drawing was what inspired me to do this in the first place."

They both giggled as they bit down onto the fruit and intertwined their fates forever.

---

Outside the cave Riku sighed and rolled his eyes.

"God they both are so dense and that was all too sickly sweet."

With a low chuckle he pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and began to walk home knowing that Sora wouldn't be home that night.

**A/N Not as easy to write as I initially thought, I guess Riku/Sora is the better couple for me to stick too but it was worth a try. Please R and R, no flames thank you. **


End file.
